After the Painting
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: Harvey was overwhelmed with Donna's gift of his mother's painting. He maybe wanted to find out how she did, but it would wait for another night. Too filled with emotion to talk about it, Harvey just shows Donna in one way how much he loves her. Just a oneshot that I had rolling around my head when we did not quite get a kiss or even his arm around Donna at the end of 9x07.


**HI Folks! Well, here is my oneshot for what may have happened after 9x07. I hope you like it. Anyhow, I want to thank a couple of new followers of my stories. I truly do appreciate it. Love - Carebearmaxi**

After the Painting

Harvey sat with his phone in his hand to his ear just listening to his mother's quietness on the other end. He knew Donna was waiting in the bedroom for him. He would be with her in a minute. He was so in awe of Donna. He was eager to tell her of his trip with Samantha. He wanted to release to her how good he felt that he could help Samantha come to terms with her childhood trauma.

As he sat there with his mother on the other end, his mind began to drift from the painting and its painter to the woman who had given it back to him. He was so in love with Donna, and it was true what he told Samantha. He knew he had wanted to be with Donna for years but the fear of losing her by getting too close to her ruled over his want and need of her. Donna had been his constant. Donna was the one who loved him unconditionally. She was the one with whom he wanted to celebrate his triumphs and to comfort him with his losses. She was always there for him. How happy he was now that he finally released that insecurity and anger and could be open and be the kind of man, she knew, he always could be. The kind of man worthy of her love.

Harvey had missed Donna last night as he lay in the hotel bed. He had become accustomed to turning and see her crown of red hair or reaching out and feeling her warmth. Sometimes they turned to each other in the night and many times he awoke feeling her curled against him or he spooned against her. Again, as he gazed on his mother's painting, all his love for Donna overfilled his heart and he wanted to give her something special in return. Though as she had so many times before she showed him that all she wanted was his love.

"Harvey," Lily said.

"Yes, mom. I'm sorry. I just got home after a road trip and Donna presented me with a great gift. It connects me to you, so that's part of the reason I called. I just wanted to sit with you for a few minutes."

"Oh, that's wonderful. What is the gift?" Lily asked curiously.

"Your duck painting. It had been taken a few years ago. Donna knew how much I missed it and by some miracle she was able to bring it back for me."

"The duck painting. I know you always loved it. I am so happy. It's back home with you where it belongs. Donna is such a special, wonderful woman, you know. She loves you so."

"I know, mom," Harvey said swiping a hand at his face to wipe away some emotional tears that fell to his cheek. "I love her so very much."

Suddenly Harvey's focus was taken from the painting to Donna standing shyly in the bedroom doorway. He thought, at first, that Donna's patience was wearing thin waiting for him to come to bed. Then he looked again and noticed her beautiful smile and her wiping away a tear that had escaped from her own eyes.

_"I love you, Harvey. You're the real thing." _ Donna had told him. He was so overwhelmed he had remained silent.

He cleared his throat and said, "Mom, as much as I have enjoyed sitting here with you and just being together…"

"Donna is waiting for you. Then go to her, my son, love her, hold her, and never let her go. What you two have is so special. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight, Harvey."

"Goodnight, mom."

Harvey hung up the phone and placed it on the kitchen bar. He walked toward Donna who still stood in the doorway but was slowly coming forward to him. She held out her hands to him. Instead of taking them, he drew her into his arms flush against him. His hands rested at her hips. Donna placed her arms around his neck and shoulders. Her heart was again beating faster as it wont to do when Harvey took her into his arms.

Harvey bent to kiss her. Their lips met in a slow dance as they savored each other. Last night had been only the second night they had spent apart. Harvey broke away from Donna's sweet mouth to trail kisses down her neck and kiss his favorite place. Donna's pulse point between her neck and shoulder was Harvey's favorite place. He rested there during the night and could always feel the goosebumps his loving touch would produce. He trailed down to Donna's bare shoulder which had escaped from her wide neck blouse.

In response Donna shivered from his touch loving every chill he produced down her spine turning her to jelly. She nestled against his neck as he loved on hers. She could not hold him close enough.

"Did you have a good talk with your mom?" Donna whispered.

"Yes, I did," Harvey quietly answered as he had kissed his way back to her lips. He kissed her eyes, her nose, and again to her lips where they had parted allowing entrance to her mouth and the freedom to her tongue giving her freedom to his. Their hands had never been still just like that night he had come to her door ready for her to love him.

Harvey decided he wanted more and backed Donna up until she felt her knees buckle against the large covered bed making them both fall to the soft mattress below.

Giggling as they broke apart, Harvey asked, "Donna, do you mind if we don't talk about my mother anymore tonight?"

Donna wriggled against him and giggling said, "Of course not. As much as we love them, they do not belong in our bedroom." Their hands met as the lay together. Harvey just looked into her eyes and was so overwhelmed. _I still can't believe this sometimes. She loves me, and I love her so very much. I have everything when I have her._

"Harvey," Donna said quietly. "What did you have in mind instead of talking about your mother?" She gave him a seductive look which he could not mistake. Reaching up to him as he lay above her, she clasped her arms around his neck and drew his lips to her. His hands were in her hair as he lay on top. She caressed his head with her hands and stroked his face when they briefly drew apart.

"Well, I thought we could discuss Samantha," Harvey teased her as he kissed her.

"No, you don't," Donna said as she and Harvey gave each other an Eskimo kiss.

"No, you're right. I don't. As a matter of fact, I don't want to talk about anything. I just want to take you to bed and make love to you all night."

He fell next to her and brushed her mussed red tresses away from her face and just gazed on her face. She crawled into his arms and could feel his heart beating. She lay her head against his chest there as he kissed the top of her head.

"I forgot to say thank you."

"You're very welcome," Donna whispered. She had missed him so much. It was funny how last night had been only the second night she had not spent lying next to him listening to him breathe. For all the years she had yearned for him to be the man lying next to her, she never realized how much she had yearned for only him until they were apart after being together so intensely over the last few weeks.

"Donna, I know you know this; but I want to tell you that I love you. I will give you anything or do anything for you within my power. You have only to ask."

"Oh, Harvey," she said and rose from the bed. Harvey held her legs between his knees so she could not escape him.

"This is what I want," Donna said as she kissed him deeply and started the undoing the buttons of his long sleeved dark blue shirt.

Harvey reached for her blouse, but Donna stopped him.

"No, this is what I want," she said as she continued to kiss him and nip at his ear and stroke his face. She stopped for one moment and put her forehead against his and smiled a wicked smile. She then smoothed up his T-shirt, pulling it over his head, and then ran her hands down his sides. She straddled his thighs as he kissed her and held her against him. Through the fabric of her blouse he could feel her nipples hard and erect and new she had foregone wearing a bra. He wanted to pull her blouse off but again she admonished his hand and said, "No."

She continued kissing him trailing kisses down his chest. Her fingers found his belt and began to undo it. She pulled down his jeans and he toed them off along with his socks and then came his boxers. Donna had to hold his hands to his sides as she reached with one hand underneath the waist band and felt his solid warmth. She was so ready for him, but she just wanted to savor him a few more minutes before he plunged himself into her.

He now was naked as she had removed his boxers swiftly. She kneeled between his thighs and took his member into her hands and stroked him. Just as she was going to pleasure him with his mouth. Harvey swiftly stopped her.

"No, not now. Let me love you like you want. You have already given me so much tonight."

Donna noticed the lust in his eyes and all the love he had for her as well. She was so touched that he wanted to love her like she wanted him to. How unselfish a lover he had become as well in the long many years they had never been together.

Harvey drew Donna down onto the bed and kissed her and nuzzled her neck and they shared breath as they stared into each other's eyes. Harvey so gently stroked her face and helped her to discard her blouse kissing and suckling at each breast gently but hungrily. Donna was flush with readiness and her breasts had grown with his fondling. Never taking his eyes from her and pulled at her pants and removed those along with her thong. He ran his hands and let his lips follow the trail along her long legs up to the back of her thighs. He was filled with Donna's fragrant womanhood and spreading her legs gently bent and began to kiss and suck at her nub of pleasure letting it flower as he sucked and kissed her folds.

Donna had never felt such pleasure like that before. Her thighs shook with the shockwaves of heat that Harvey's mouth had played on her. She gripped the duvet with two fists and arched her back with quiet shouts of ecstasy. Her hand came down to caress the top of his head feeling the remnants of his gel and feeling the softness of his hair. She squirmed under his mouth and he held her hips knowing that he had given her such pleasure.

Finally needing his own release for he was so hard it hurt. He climbed on the bed never allowing himself to be away from Donna for any length of time. Donna quickly scooted up the bed and Harvey lie down next to her. Donna was still shaking from his loving of her, she straddled his thighs and plunged herself on top. Harvey quickly turned them over as they laid side by side able to look into each other's eyes as they came to their climax each shattering in a burst of light.

Lying with Donna in his arms, he looked at the ceiling and knew he could never repay Donna for being his, for wanting only him, for really loving only him. She had told him he was the real thing as she was the "One" for him. His arm came around her body as he held her to his side a little more tightly. She had fallen asleep after their lovemaking but now she was awakened. She began to stroke his chest with her fingers.

Donna looked up at him and sighed. _I am such a lucky woman. I know that now where all my perseverance was heading. I could never love another man like I love him. I know because I tried. I am so glad he was happy he got his painting back. I knew that would make him whole._

"I love you, Donna." She heard him say.

"I know, Harvey."

Donna raised up a little so she could see his eyes. They smiled quietly together reaffirming that they would be together forever.


End file.
